The first time ever I saw your face
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Prequel to 'Somebody to Love' How Catherine and Calleigh got together : .. Enjoy...


**This is the prequel to Somebody to Love... Maybe should have read this one first.. oh well... sods law... haha  
We hope that you enjoy...  
Its the first time meeting and what not for Cath and Calleigh**

**Disclaimer -- *sigh* Nope... Still not signing that damn contract for them to be handed over to us! ARGH**

* * *

Catherine was sitting at her desk when the blonde walked in.

"Hi, are you Catherine Willows?" She asked. Catherine looked up and saw a familiar face. The name couldn't click, but she had seen the face once before.

"Yes," Catherine smiled, "and you are?" she asked.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I'm from Miami, we've met before, remember?" She said.

"Yes of course," Catherine said, "How can I help you?" she added.

"Well, I'm here because your lab put in a request for a ballistics expert; I was the only one available." Calleigh explained.

"Oh! Right!" Catherine smiled. She walked round her desk, "You can follow me to the lab." She added.

"We have a case that has many bullet casings to identify and a few hand guns to check." Catherine explained. "You'll be helping Bobby." She added motioning to the guy holding the gun.

"Hey!" He said to Calleigh.

"Hi!" She replied.

"I'll leave you two to work." Catherine said leaving.

* * *

Calleigh's two months of work went by fast. To say goodbye, Catherine and Nick had arranged a small party at a night club

"You know, I'm going to miss having you around." Bobby joked to Calleigh.

"Aw, same here! But I'll keep in touch." Calleigh assured him. Wendy handed Calleigh a shot glass.

"What's this?" The blonde asked.

"Tequila." Wendy smiled. Calleigh grinned and threw her head back, drowning the shot. She slammed her glass on the table.

"Woo! I haven't done that in a while." Calleigh laughed. The waitress returned with more drinks and the crew laughed as Wendy and Calleigh drowned a few more shots.

"Alright, so Wendy is at five and Calleigh is at five, too." Sara laughed as she kept the score.

"No more tequila for me." Calleigh almost slurred.

"Can't handle your liquor?" Wendy grinned as she threw her head back, shot glass between her lips. The crew cheered as Wendy slammed her glass on the table.

"I win." She sighed and then Wendy being Wendy, she placed a quarter of lime between Nick's lips and kissed him as she took it back.

"Well, hello." Nick grinned. The girl kept drinking lightly, Calleigh enjoying a Cosmo, while Wendy sipped a beer.

"Oh, my God! I love this song!" Wendy squeed as Cheryl Cole's Stand Up started blaring on the speakers a couple minutes later. She grabbed Calleigh's hand. "Come dance!" she added before pulling the blonde to the dance floor. Catherine took a sip of her martini as she watched the girls dance. Obeying the song, they threw their hands in the air. The team laughed. Wendy and Calleigh seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot.

"These two really got a great friendship going on." Sara laughed.

"Are they dirty dancing?" Hodges asked with wide eyes as they saw Calleigh with her ass in Wendy's lap and the brunette's hands on Calleigh's hips. Wendy twirled Calleigh around and slid a foot between Calleigh's feet. Calleigh was grinding her hips against Wendy's. Calleigh threw her arms in the air with a wide smile as Wendy slid her hands to Calleigh's ass. Catherine and Sara laughed as the boys almost started to drool.

"Why can't you two do something like that?" Greg asked looking at Catherine and Sara. Catherine raised an eyebrow as Sara threw him a look. Greg sunk in his seat as Sara's eyes burnt him. Calleigh and Wendy returned to the private booth a few minutes later.

"That was fun!" Calleigh said grabbing her drink from the table as she dropped besides Nick. Catherine looked at Calleigh; she could visibly see that the blonde was drunk.

"Alright Duquesne, I'm going to take you back to your hotel room." Catherine said as stood up.

"Aw, no come on!" The entire team whined.

"No, I have an afternoon flight anyways." Calleigh smiled. The blonde hugged everyone before looking at Catherine to leave. Calleigh took one step and slightly tripped. Catherine smiled and slid an arm around Calleigh's waist as she placed the blonde's arm around her neck. The team bid goodbye to Calleigh.

"Do you usually drink like this?" Catherine asked laughing when they got to the parking garage.

"No, just on occasion." Calleigh replied, "I didn't drink that much! I think it was the tequila shots." She added. The finally got down to Catherine's car. The redhead opened the door and got ready to help Calleigh in, but the blonde tripped again, falling forward.

"Easy there." Catherine said using her free hand to steady Calleigh. By accident, her free hand ended up on Calleigh's breast. Catherine felt her body warm up.

"I'm so sorry!" Catherine said removing her hand quickly as she blushed red. Calleigh looked up at her, their faces were inches apart. Catherine looked as Calleigh got closer to her then their lips made contact. Catherine felt her stomach flip. Calleigh's lips were so soft and even though she was drunk, Calleigh smelled so sweet. Catherine backed away and looked at her. Calleigh's cheeks reddened.

"Sorry." Calleigh said. "I've never done that before." She added.

"You're drunk." Catherine said brushing it off, trying to hide the fact that she had enjoyed the kiss far more than she should have.

"I'm not that drunk." Calleigh whispered as she looked in Catherine's eyes, proving she was fully aware of her actions. Catherine looked at the small blonde. She had felt something for Calleigh since day one, she didn't know why, but she decided to act on her gut feeling.

"Then don't be sorry." Catherine whispered back as she placed a hand on the nape of Calleigh's neck and she pulled her forward. Their lips met again and this time, Catherine felt Calleigh's hands on her back. She pushed the blonde against the car and Catherine slid her hands down over Calleigh's butt and then back up again, wrapping them around her waist. Calleigh raised her hands and wrapped them around Catherine's neck as their lips kissed.

* * *

The ladies fell down on the bed. Catherine ripped off Calleigh's shirt and threw it to the ground. Their pants had been left at the door of the bedroom.

"Oh, kinky." Calleigh giggled. Catherine glanced at Calleigh's bright red, lacy, strapless bra and lacy thong and raised an eyebrow.

"I have nothing to hide." Calleigh smiled. Calleigh's hands reached for Catherine's buttons as she slowly undid them. As Calleigh pulled off Catherine's shirt, she kissed the redhead's neck.

"That feels nice." Catherine whispered to Calleigh. The blonde lowered her kisses to Catherine's collarbone. Calleigh slid her fingers under Catherine's green bra straps and slid them down her arms before taking off Catherine's bra. Catherine's heart was racing. What were these feelings? Why was she falling for a girl? The redhead felt her stomachs do flips again as Calleigh gently kissed her nude breasts.

"Your heart's pounding." Calleigh whispered. "I can feel it in my lips." She added before placing another gentle kiss on Catherine's other breast. Catherine used her hands to pull Calleigh's face level with hers and they kissed again. Calleigh's hands rested on the side of Catherine's breasts, her thumbs gently stroking the side of Catherine's breasts. The redhead played with Calleigh's bra clasp before she undid it and took the strapless bra off by pulling it in the middle. She then lowered her hands to Calleigh's lower back and pressed the blonde against her as their kisses got more passionate. Catherine felt all of Calleigh's warm body against hers. The blonde slid a knee between Catherine's and rolled on top of her. Calleigh's golden hair fell around her face onto the bed like a curtain around them. Calleigh lowered her face again and pressed her lips against Catherine's. The redhead moaned as Calleigh's tongue slid in her mouth. Catherine slid her hands down Calleigh's back and stopped when they reached Calleigh's bare bottom.

"Your hands are cold." Calleigh whispered as she lifted her head to look at Catherine. The redhead giggled as Calleigh lowered her face again. Her sweet lips gently touched Catherine's one last time before Calleigh rolled off to the side. When Catherine turned to face Calleigh, she realised the blonde had passed out. Her eyes were closed, her lips gently parted as she snored lightly. She had an arm on her stomach and one over her head, in her hair. Catherine smiled as she looked at Calleigh. Catherine ran her hand on Calleigh's forehead, on her cheek, down her neck, between Calleigh's breasts and stopped on her stomach. She leaned in forward and placed a gentle kiss on Calleigh's lips. Catherine slid out of bed and got dressed. The redhead pulled the comforter over Calleigh and walked out of the bedroom. Before leaving Calleigh's hotel room, Catherine wrote a note and left the blonde her phone number, hoping she would call.

* * *

**Tell us what you think... :)**

**Honor & Kate xx**


End file.
